Naruto Phenex Gremory
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto is the only child of Minato Phenex and Kushina Gremory. Watch Naruto as he befriends beautiful women and becomes: The Harem King! NarutoxMassiveHarem. May have NarutoxKushina & NarutoxVenelana moments.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer** : **I do not Naruto, High School DxD, or any other series**

* * *

Naruto Phenex Gremory Prolouge

* * *

"Come on, Naruto-kun! Try and get me!" A child with beautiful red hair and bluish green eyes exclaimed as she ran from the boy yhat was behind her.

"Hold on, Rias-chan! I can't run as fast as you!" A child with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes exclaimed as he ran after her.

The children were named Naruto Phenex Gremory and Rias Gremory. The two became friends after their parents have introduced them to one another. Speaking of their parents, Minato Phenex, Kushina Gremory, Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory, were in another room dicussing their childrens future.

A few days later Naruto met Rias, he met Rias's first friend, Akeno Himejima, and the two got along with one aonther. To much along that Rias and Akeno slept in the same bed as him with both girls sleeping naked.

After a bit o running around the house, Naruto caught up to Rias and brought her into a hug.

"Finally caught up with you." Naruto grinned, while Rias pouted cutely.

"Mou~ I thought I almost had you!" Rias pouted cuetly as she snuggled onto his chest, causing a blush to from on his cheeks at the girls embrance.

As they were ebrancing with one another, a woman with silver hair and silver eyes walked over to them. Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge, the maid of the Gremory household, and the ex-Queen and ex-Wife of Sirzechs Gremory.

"Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, your parents would like to see you now." Grayfia spoke kindly two the two children.

Naruto and Rias nodded their heads before following Grayfia to see their parents.

* * *

As they entered the room, Naruto and Rias sees their parents and Rias's older brother, Sirzechs Gremory, waiting kindly for them. Grayfia walked over towards Minato and Kushina and stood behind them, making sure she was away from Sirzechs, making him frown.

"Thank you, Grayfia-chan." Kushina spoke to her sister in law, who nodded her head at her.

"Naruto-kun, Rias-chan, we have some good news for the both of you." Minato told the two children.

"What is it, Tou-san?" Naruto asked his father.

"If it's about Riser wanting to marry me again, then you can forget it!" Rias cutely exclaimed her cheeks puffed out, causing Kushina to giggle at her little sisters hate for the Phenex child.

"Don't worry, Rias-chan. We've broken the engament between you and Riser." Lord Gremory spoke to her youngest daughter, whos eyes went wide before turning towards them.

"Really?!" Rias asked with happines in her voice.

"Yes, in fact, when you and Naruto-kun are both eightteen, you two will be able to marry one another." Venelana told them, making Rias squeal before hugging her cusion.

"B-But we're cusions. Won't people see that as...incest?" Naruto asked them as Rias looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Do not want to marry me, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked him as she was about to tear up, causing him to panic.

"No no no no no, I didn't meant it like that, Rias-chan! Of course I want to marry you! It's just I don't want others making fun of you." Naruto told her.

"That's why you'll be there to protect me, right?" Rias asked him with a smile.

"Right. And I never do break my word." Naruto said with a grin, as Rias smiled at him and gave him a peek on the cheek before snuggling onto his chest.

Everyone smiled at the two children before Sirzches coughed into his hand, getting their attention.

"As we were saying, Naruto-kun, your parents have decided that your ready for your Evil Pieces, as well as you, Rias-chan." Sirzechs spoke as Naruto's and Rias's eyes wide as they looked at their parents, who smiled at them.

"Now Naruto-kun, as for you first piece ehen we get them tomorrow, who would you want us your Queen?" Kushina asked her son as Naruto thought about it before answering.

"Grayfia-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, surpurising everyone in the room, mostly Grayfia then anybody else.

"May we ask why, Naruto-kun?" Venelana asked him.

"...Because I saw how upset she was when she told me that Sirzches was cheating on her with another girl." Naruto stated his reasoning, as the parents in the room looked over towards the man with hated glares.

"What is he talking about, Sirzches?" Lord Gremory asked his son in question.

"W-Well you see-" Sirzches began but was cut off.

"Enough. We'll discuss this later." Lord Gremory spoke to him before turning towards Grayfia "Are you alright with being Naruto-kun's Queen, Grayfia?"

"I...I'm alright with being Naruto-sama's Queen. I'll make sure to be by his side whereever he goes." Grayfia spoke as Naruto grinned at her, while Minato and Kushina gave an approping nod.

"Very well. Me, Kushina-chan and Grayfia-chan will take Naruto-kun and Rias-chan to get their Evil Pieces." Venelana spoke as she and her eldest duaghter stood up and walked over towards their children with Grayfia following them.

"Good. We'll make sure to have a talk with Sirzches while your away." Minato spoke, causing Sirzches to gulp as Venelana, Kushina, Grayfia, Naruto and Rias disappeared from the household.

* * *

After re-appareing in the human world, Venelan, Kushina, Grayfia, Naruto and Rias walked towards the shop of a ftiend of theirs to get their children's Evil Pieces.

"Ah Venelana-sama, Kushina-sama, Grayfia-san, what brings you ladies here?" The man asked them with a smile.

"Hello, Ajuka. We're here to get Evil Pieces for our children." Kushina said as the man nodded his head.

"Very well. Just follow me and we'll get them their Pieces." Ajuka said as they followed him into the shop.

As Ajuka was getting the pieces ready, the man walked over towards Naruto and Rias.

"Before I give you two your Evil Pieces, I would like to know how you two would treat your follow comrades in the future?" Ajuka asked the two as Naruto was the first to speak.

"I would treat them as a family." Naruto said, causing Kushina to smile at her son at his answer.

"Good answer, Naruto-kun. What about you, Rias-chan?" Ajuka asked the young red head.

"...I would treat them as a family just like Naruto-kun!" Rias chirpped happily as she held Naruto's left arm, causing the said blond to blush before shyly turning away from his cusion.

The ladies and Ajuka smike at the two childrens answer, before Ajuka ruffeled the two's hair with a grin.

"Good answer, you two. Aside from the Evil Pieces, are you two going to let them get Fimiliars as well?" Ajuka asked Kushina and Venelana.

"...I think their ready for Fimiliars. What about you, Kushina-chan?" Venelana asked her eldest daughter.

"...I don't know. It depends if their ready for one." Kushina replied to her mother.

"Kaa-chan, me and Rias-chan are ready to get out Filimiars!" Naruto told him mother, as Rias nodded her head in agreement.

"You heard him, Kushi-chan." Venelana said to her daughter, who giggled in agreement.

"I suppouse so. He get his stuborness from me." Kushina said as Ajuka nodded his head at their answer.

"Good. Here are your Evil Pieces. You Rias-chan have one Mutated Piece, while you Naruto-kun, three Knights Pieces & three Mutated Picses." Ajuka said as he put the put the Kings, Queens, Mutated, Kinghts, Rooks, Bishops and Pawns in their rightful places before handing it to them.

"Let's get your Fimiliars and head back so you two can put the King Pieces inside of you and Naruto-kun can put the Queen Piece inside of Grayfia." Venelana told their children, who nodded their heads.

* * *

They were now getting ready to teleport out of the shop seeing that Naruto had gained two Filimiars, which is very rare for most Devils, while Rias got one. Looking at the shop one last time, Naruto, Rias, Grayfia, Venelana and Kushina have disappered from the shop. Hoping to return once they were older.

* * *

10 Years Later: The Old School Building

* * *

"How many times have I told you that I would NOT marry you, Riser?!" A woman with beautiful long red hair growled at the man next to her. Her name was Rias Gremory, one of the well known beauties around the school as her peerage stood behind her.

"Come now, Rias-chan. You've got no choice. You came come with me quietly, or I can get rid of your...peerage and make you mine." The man named Riser said with his peerage behind him, causing Rias's only pawn, Issei Hyoudou, grit his teeth in anger.

When Issei was about to voice his opion, a new voice joined the group as he and his peerage walked into the room.

"Now hold on there, Riser. We all know your parents broke that contract between you and Rias-chan." The voice spoke as Rias, Riser and the peerage members looked at the new comer and his peerage.

"Oh? And who the hell are you?" Riser asked, while Rias's and Akenko's eyes went wide as the saw the grin on the mans face.

"My name is Naruto Phenex Gremory, and I'm here to kick you ass as well as Rias-chan's hand in marriage."

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **[Naruto's Peerage]:**

 **King: Naruto Phenex Gremory**

 **Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Mutauted: Ragna the Bloodedge (Female), Ichigo Kurosaki (Female), Moka Akashiya (Ura)**

 **Kinghts: Erza Scarlet, Kaguya Otonashi, Julis**

 **Rooks: Mirajane Sturauss, Akame**

 **Bishops: Orihime Inoue, Asuna Yuuki**

 **Pawns: Mio Amasaki, Saeko Busujima, Mio Naruse, Leone, Yuki Nonaka, Lucy Hearfilia, Erza Knightwalker, Claudia Enfield**

 **[Naruto's Harem]:**

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)**

 **Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)**

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

 **Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail)**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge (Feamle) (BlazBlue)**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (Female) (Bleach)**

 **Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

 **Akame (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Leone (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Moka Akashiya (Ura) (Rosario Vampire)**

 **Julis (The Asterisk War)**

 **Claudia Enfield (The Asterisk War)**

 **Saeko Busujima (High School of the Dead)**

 **Mio Naruse (The Testament of Sister New Devil)**

 **Yuki Nonaka (The Testament of Sister New Devil)**

 **Kaguya Otonashi (Magaki:Swordsman and Summoner)**

 **Mio Amasaki (Magaki: Swordsman and Summoner)**

 **Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online)**

 **Rias Gremory (High School DxD)**

 **Akeno Himejima (High School DxD)**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge (High School DxD)**

 **Kuroka (High School DxD)**

 **Koneko Toujou (High School DxD)**

 **Asia Argento (High School DxD)**

 **Ravel Phenex (High School DxD)**

 **Ophis (High School DxD)**

 **Xenovia (High School DxD)**

 **Irina Shidou (High School DxD)**

 **Name: Naruto Phenex Gremory**

 **Hair Color: Yellow**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Relatives: Minato Phenex (Father), Kushina Gremory (Mother), Lord Gremory (Godfather), Venelana Gremory (Godmother), Lord Phenex (Godfather), Lady Phenex (Godmother), Sizrches Gremory (Cusion), Rias Gremory (Cusion), Ravul Phenex (Cusion), Riser Phenex (Cusion), Ravel Phenex (Cusion)**

 **Details: Naruto is the only child of Minato and Kushina. He hates Riser for always bugging Rias to marry him. Naruto cares deeply for Rias and will do anything to protect her, even if it meant marrying her. Naruto also has a dream: To protect his family, peerage and to become The Harem King!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Another one of you freaks? It doesn't matter how many of you there are, we'll defeat you both! Right Prez!" Issei Hyoudou yelled, but not as a question, but a fact.

"N...Naruto…" Rias Gremory stuttered out. Her brain short circuiting at the sudden appearance of her fiance.

"Huh?" Issei asked confused.

"Naruto!" she yells out as she ran past Issei and Riser, completely forgetting about the both of them. She jumps and hugs Naruto with all her might. Naruto laughs as he picks her up by the waist and laughs at her a sudden 'attack'. Her arms lock around his neck, refusing to let go. Over the years, Naruto grew about two heads taller than her. He fakes being in pain.

"I-I'm choking! I can't breath Rias-chan! Spare me please!" Naruto yells out in fake agony. Rias starts laughing from Naruto's usual stupidness. Although the moment only lasted a few seconds after they both calmed down, it felt like eternity with them just looking into each other's eyes. After all the laughter died down he sighed. "Did you miss me Princess?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"..."

"..."

""What the hell is going on?!"" Both Issei and Riser screamed in frustration.

"Who the hell are you?! How do you know the Prez?!"

"Naruto? You're the one who got my Rias-chan's parents to cancel the marriage between us? Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"Yea, that's me. So what, Rias-hime is mine. I never told you because you never needed to know. We have a problem?" Naruto said nonchalantly. Rias started to blush at the new extension Naruto put at the end of her name.

""Yes!"" Both Riser and Issei yelled.

Naruto sat Rias back on the ground and faced towards Issei and Riser. He stood there, just looking at them. He didn't even glare, he just looked at them like they weren't important. This pissed Riser off as he started to shake in anger.

"How dare you! Rias is-" Naruto disappeared from view and appeared behind Riser. Naruto grabbed Riser's head and slammed it into the ground.

"Mine~ and you wouldn't want to interfere with true love, would you, cousin?" Naruto says lowly.

"Grr...yes cousin." Riser sighs out. Although he hasn't seen Naruto in a while, they met a lot when they were kids. Naruto's father, Minato Phenex, is the brother of Riser's father, Lord Phenex. Originally Minato and Lord Phenex were supposed to fight for the right to rule but Minato decided the title of Lord wasn't worth fighting his brother so he forfeited.

Naruto lets go of Riser and helps him up. Riser knows not to fight Naruto here. He might not have seen Naruto for a while but Naruto has always been a training freak. If he fought Naruto here without his peerage he would surely lose, and badly.

"I hate you." Riser says like he's stating a fact while dusting himself off.

"I know you mean love~" Naruto sings.

"No! I mean hate! You will pay for this Naruto." he yells while walking out of the room.

Naruto walked back to Rias and gave her another hug.

"Thank you for taking care of him, but he'll be back. You know that, right?" Rias says.

"Of course I do. He's a Phenex, and we don't give up on what we want easily." Naruto responds.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did you forget that I was here! How do you know the Prez?! What's your relationship with her?!" Issei screams out of frustration from not knowing what was going on.

"You must be Rias-hime's pawn I've heard so much about. My mother told me that Rias-hime sacrificed a lot to revive you. She said that you were important. Well I'll introduce myself again, since this has probably been a long day for you. I am Naruto Phenex Gremory. I am the son of Kushina Gremory and Minato Phenex. My mother is Rias-hime's mother big sister. That makes Rias-hime my cousin. She is also my fiance."

"What!? How can she be you fiance if she's also your cousin!? All you Phenex guys are creeps huh?! I-"

"Issei Stop!" Rias yells, interrupting Issei. For a moment, the room fell silent.

"Prez...I-" Issei tries to find out what he did wrong but is interrupted again. This time, by Naruto whose head is down and eyes are covered by his hair.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you're important to Rias. Be grateful, because most people who dared to even think what you thought in front of us would be headless right about now." Naruto says, his voice low and cool. Ever since that day, ten years ago, Naruto hasn't tolerated anyone making fun of his relationship with Rias in front of her. When Rias wasn't around, he didn't care as much, but hearing people making fun of their relationship hurted Rias. Even if she tried her hardest not to show the pain, Naruto knew. He always knew when she was hurting. Ten years ago, Naruto promised Rias that he would protect her, and he never broke promises.

"Anyway, let's get rid of this sour mood! Rias-hime, introduce me to your peerage. From what I know, This man is your only pawn. What about the rest?" Naruto asked, interested about Rias's progress. Rias nods as she walks next to Issei and the rest of her peerage steps up as well. They've been quietly watching for a while now without saying anything.

"Well as you know, I am the King of all of these beautiful people. On the left of me are Issei Hyoudou, my only Pawn. Next to him is Koneko Toujou my Rook. On the right of me are Akeno Himejima my Queen. You already know her, but she's grown since you've last seen her so you probably didn't recognize her." Rias explains as Naruto walks towards Akeno.

"Really, is that you Lightning Queen? My how you've grown. You looks beautiful." Naruto states with his usual contagious smile.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Naruto-kun" Akeno replied with her own smile. Naruto is kind of surprised that he didn't even cause her to blush but he took this as a challenge.

"Can we please continue without you flirting with my peerage Naruto~." Rias says with a terrifying smile.

"Heh, of course Rias-hime." Naruto replies kind of scared.

"Well next is Asia Argento, who is my Bishop. She used to be a Priest in fact before becoming a devil. She still is new and still tries to pray sometimes."

"A praying devil, interesting." Naruto says eyeing Asia. Asia shy's away from his gaze.

"That's it!" Issei yells. He couldn't take it anymore. First the Prez and now Asia?!

Issei charges a Naruto, but was stopped when a sword was put at his throat.

"If you even think about attacking Naruto-sama, your head will meet the ground." A woman with beautiful long red hair threatened as Issei gulped at the threat.

"Stand down, Erza-chan." Naruto commanded, as the woman with red hair glared at the brown haired teen before appearing next to her King.

Naruto sighed before looking back towards Rias.

"Sorry about that, Rias-hime." Naruto said to his fiance, who shook her head in response.

"No, I'm the one that should apologize. I'll make sure to give Issei a punishment later." Rias told him as she eyed Issei with a glare, making him gulp at his Prez's sudden gaze.

'That boy is in for a living hell.' Naruto thought to himself before looking at his fellow blond in the room.

"Is this your final member?" Naruto asked her as he pointed to the blond with gray eyes.

"Ah, yes. This is Yuuto Kiba, my Knight. Hes the final member of my peerage at the moment since one of them is not with us at the moment." Rias introduced as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Not a bad peerage you have, Rias-hime. Excepet for the pawn you have. He needs to be taught some propper manners." Naruto stated to his cousin, making Issei grit his teeth in anger.

"Why you piece of-!" Issei was cut off as he was slapped on the cheek by an angered Rias.

"BE QUITE, ISSEI! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HOW YOUR TREATING NARUTO!" Rias screamed out in anger, as Issei looked at the tears that came down his Prez's beautiful face.

"Prez, I-" Issei began but was cut off by Rias.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Rias screamed to the top of her lungs, as Issei sighs before walking out of the room, not saying another word to make her more angry.

"...Well that was something. Anyhow! I'll introduce you to my peerage since you intorduced me to yours. On my right is my Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge, who I'm sure you all know." Naruto said as the maid with beautiful silver hair and silver eyes bowed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And it's good to see you again, Rias-sama." Grayfia spoke as she smiled at her little sister in law.

"On the left of me if one of my Knights, Erza Scarlet." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful red hair and brown eyes gave them an approving nod.

"Hello." Erza stated as she stood close to her King.

"On the Right of Grayfia is Kaguya Otonashi, one of my other Knights." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful purple hair and light brown eyes smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kaguya said as she bowed to them in greeting.

"On the left of Erza is Julis, the last of my Knights." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long pink hair and blue eyes nodded at them in greeting.

"Hello." Julis said.

"On the right of Kaguya is Mirajane Struass, one of my Rooks." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long white hair and blue eyes bowed to them with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Mirajane said.

"On the left of Julis is Akame, the last of my Rooks." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long black hair and red eyes nodded to them.

"Hello." Akame simply greeted them.

"On the right of Mirajane is Orihime Inoue, one of my Bishops." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long brown hair and brown eyes smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Orihime said.

"On the left of Akame is Asuna Yuuki, the last of my Bishops." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful brown hair and hazel eyes nodded at them.

"Hello." Asuna said.

"On the right of Orihime is Mio Amasaki, one of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful blond hair and light blue eyes smiled at them.

"Hello." Amaski said.

"On the left of Asuna is Saeko Bsusjima, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long purple hair and light blue eyes gave them a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Saeko said with a smile.

"On the right of Mio is Mio Naruse, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long red hair and pink eyes smiled at them.

"Hello." Naruse said with a smile.

"On the left of Saeko is Yuki Nonaka, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful short blue hair and yellow eyes gave them an approvind nod.

"It's a pleasure." Yuki said with a smile.

"On the right of Mio is Lucy Heartfilia, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long blond hair and brown eyes smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Lucy said with a smile.

"On the left of Yuki is Erza Knightwalker, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful red hair and brown eyes gave them an approving nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Knightwalker said with a smile.

"On the right of Lucy is Leone, another of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with blond hair and yellow eyes nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you all." Leone said with a smile.

"And the final member of my peerage is Claudia Enfield, the last of my Pawns." Naruto said as the woman with beautiful long blond hair and violet eyes smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Claudia said with a smile.

"That is quite the peerage you have their, Naruto-kun." Rias said with a smile of her own as she heard her fience chuckle.

"Yup! I travlled around the world as I've heard about these beautiful people, apart from Grayfia-hime, of course." Naruto replied as all the females in his peeraged blushed at their King's complement.

"Is that so? I think we should have a duel to see which is a stronger peerage, mine or yours, don't you think?" Rias asked him causing Naruto to smirk at the challenge.

"Are you sure about that, Rias-hime? Last I checked, you only have six in your peerage. I one the other hand have a full set." Naruto told her, causing Rias to blush at his rather...buald statement.

"That may be true, but my peerage have been training the past years while you were away. Excpet for..." Rias began as Naruto caught on who she was refreeing to.

"You mean the pervert, right? From what Kaa-chan told me, he gets distrected when he sees a cute girl with a large or small bust. I hope he hasn't tried anything on you or Akeno-hime?" Naruto asked as the red haired beauty sighed.

"He...did get a catch of me and Akeno being naked in the shower or if were getting ready for school, but we haven't done anything with him in that way. We've already told ourselves our bodies belonged to you and you only." Rias told her fiance, who eyed the black haired beauty.

"Is that true, Akeno?" Naruto asked the Lightning Queen, who nodded her head.

"What Bouchou says is true, Naruto-kun." Akeno answered to her best friend.

Looking towards Erza, Naruto gaver her a smile, causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry I have to ask you this, Erza-hime, could you go fatch that no life for me?" Naruto asked the red haired beauty.

"O-Of course, Naruto-sama! I'll be back quickly!" Erza exclaimed to her King before heading out of the room to get the low life.

"I don't know how many times I've told her not to call me that." Naruto sighed, as Mirajane giggled.

"You should know by know Naruto-kun that Erza highly cares for you." Mirajane told him, as Naruto looked towards her.

"She does?" Naruto asked, causing her to blink.

"You mean you haven't noticed on how she reacts every time she sees you?" Mirajane asked her King, who put a finger under his chin as he thought about his and Erza's intreaction with one another.

"I've noticed that every time we're not on a mission, Erza-hime is always shy around me." Naruto pointed out, as Mirajane nodded her head at his explantion about her best friend.

"That's because she loves you, Naruto-kun." Mirajane said, shocking the said blond as Erza walked back into the room while dragging Issei by the head.

"Ow, ow! I can walk on my own, you know!" Issei exclaimed as Erza shot him a deathly glare.

"Shut up, boy. Your lucky my King hasn't cut your head off yet." Erza said to the pervert, who sweated in fear at her glare.

"I've brought the pervert, Naruto-sama." Erza said as Issei was now looking at the blond.

"Thank you, Erza-hime." Naruto said with a smile, causing her to blush before shyly looking away.

'I'll have to comfront her about her fellings for me later.' Naruto thought to himself before eyeing the young pervert, who gulpped in fear at his gaze.

"...Boy...Rias-hime and Akeno-hime have been telling me you've been catching a peep at them changing or being naked. Is that ture?" Naruto questioned the pervert.

"U-Um...ye-" Issei didn't even finish as he felt the killing intenct coming from Naruto.

"How about this...we have a duel and whoever wins, can take out both Rias and Akeno out on a date." Naruto stated, causing the two beauties and the brown haired teen to look at him in shock.

"EH?!"

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **A/N: For those demanding Kushina and Venelana to be in Naruto's Harem, the are now in. Just to let you all know, a good friend of mine named Crows-Kun heleped me out with part of this chapter, while I worked on the other half. And I promise I'll update the problems for the Prolouge before I have to work on Sunday Night. And due to Naruto having a full set, Ragna, Ichigo and Moka will be joining Rias's peerage in the second arc that Xenovia and Irina appear in. Speaking of, I would like to so you all a short preview for the next chapter. I'll see you all next time which will be Next Firday, that is when this story will be updated every single Firday until it's complete! This story as my main focus at the moment, as I already have how I want the story to end, so I hope you all understand. Anyway, I'll see you all next Firday!**

* * *

 _"You've got talent, boy. But I must warn you, I'm just getting started."_

 _"You've grown so much, Sochi."_

 _"My name is Kuroka, it's nice to meet you, cuteie. Nya!"_

 _"I love you, Naruto Phenex Gremory."_

 _'Please win...Naruto-kun.'_

 _"NARUTO!"_

 _"RISER!"_

* * *

Next Time: Naruto Vs Riser!


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Diasclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD or any other series**

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 1

* * *

Naruto, Rias, and their peerages are all in hell. They are visiting Naruto's and Rias's mom. Both Naruto's father and Rias's father passed away a couple years ago. They died from an deadly illness. If it wasn't so dark it would be funny. Two of the most powerful people in the world, dead, from the sniffles. Naruto couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

That year where Naruto's father died was hard on him. A couple months later and Rias's father fell too. Naruto did nothing but train that year. He drilled into his own head that the most powerful being, could be could by a dagger. He vowed to never underestimate anything. A human, a angel, a devil, or a sickness.

Opening the living room door he sees his mother and Venelana reading books by the fireplace. He puts on his smile. His mask that told everyone 'I'm okay!'. After Minato died, Naruto became Kushina's rock. For a month or two she wouldn't even smile and would barely eat and drink. She wouldn't leave the house or talk to anyone, not even Venelana.

Naruto was the only one she talked to and communicated with. After a while, that fire she had in her eye that died with Minato's death, came back burning more brightly than ever. She started going outside again and started talking and eating regularly. Naruto would never let her see him frown. He would keep his 'mask' on forever if that's what it took to make his mom smile again.

During that time where the only thing he did was train, he traveled the world. Staying in one place would have never push his limits to new heights. Each girl he met lowered his 'mask' a little more. Although he doesn't have to have it up all the time anymore, he always wore it up around his mother. She needs to always see his smile. She needs to always feels secure.

In all honesty, Kushina knew about Naruto's 'mask' and would be lying if she said that it didn't help her when she was feeling down. Just seeing someone smile, even if it was fake, helped her become her usual self a little more. She could always count on Naruto to cheer her up, no matter what happens. She knew that keeping up his 'mask' on all the time was unhealthy, but Naruto was right. When she saw that smile, she knew that Naruto would do anything for her. She felt, secure.

Rias didn't handle her father's death too kindly either. She threw herself into her studies. Although she was just as emotionally wrecked from having her father die, she controlled it better. She couldn't just go around and start punching people, she was seen as an elegant, smart, but strong young lady. She had expectations to uphold and Naruto had the same, he just didn't care about them.

Kushina and Venelana gets up and hugs their son and daughter.

"Naruto, Rias, nice to see you." Kushina stated with a smile.

"I agree, Rias barely comes down to visit anymore." Venelana states.

"So who are these lovely people?" Kushina asks. Naruto then introduces everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kushina-sama! I owe Naruto-sama a lot!" Erza yells out while bowing. Kushina laughs as she invites everyone to sit down.

Naruto sits down on a small couch, Kushina following. On the opposite side of them, Venelana and Rias sits down. There's already tea on the table in the middle separating them rest found chair and everyone sat by the fireplace.

Kushina puts a hand on Naruto's thigh and smiles at him. Rias sees but doesn't think much of it, this is always how she interacted with Naruto. Venelana however notices that Kushina's hand is going farther south than it should. The rest weren't paying attention enough to notice.

"So are you finally staying Naruto? Done adventuring all over the globe?" she asks normally. Naruto doesn't overly react and puts his hand on his mother's, stopping her advancement from going any farther. She notices this and doesn't react on the outside but on the inside she was worried. She honestly didn't notice how far south her hand was going until now. She was glad that Naruto wasn't the type to over react or she would have been embarrassed. Naruto gives her look that tells her that they are talking about it later though.

"Yes, although I'm not sure about the adventuring part, I'm always staying close. No more traveling the world and leaving you alone." Naruto says. Kushina's heart skipped a beat hearing this.

"I was thinking about getting a house near the school on the overworld." Naruto continued on. This made Kushina heart dropped. Rias lived in the overworld and she barely came to visit anymore. She was sure that Naruto would see her more than Rias sees her mother, but she wanted to be Naruto everyday. She just got him back and now he's leaving again.

"Well you don't have to live in the Overworld. We can set up a teleportation circle so you can get there and back. Are you really planning on leaving your mother after just coming back." she says while laughing. She squeezes his thigh. Although laughed, she was only trying to hide her sadness in her voice. Naruto notices this and sighs mentally.

"Well I guess you're right. I do want to catch up with you." Naruto concedes. Honestly, he did miss his mother so it wasn't that bad. Venelana points towards Naruto and Kushina.

"See Rias! Naruto is staying with his mother. Why don't you ever want to stay with me?" Venelana complains.

"Mom~, we talked about this. You know why I live in the Overworld." Rias says rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed as they start to argue about if Rias should start living in the Underworld again. From that point on, they talked about a bunch of random things. Naruto and Rias peerage started to get to know each other. Issei and Erza still have a little bad blood but for the rest everything was going great.

Everyone decided that they would stay the night and go to the Overworld the next day. While everyone were deciding where they were sleeping, Naruto drags Kushina to a room.

"What's wrong Naru-"

"What was that?" Naruto interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" she asks kind of startled by Naruto's sudden behavior.

"Earlier when we first got here, You know what I'm talking about. What were you thinking? What if someone caught you?" Naruto chastises.

"I-I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know that I was even doing it. I just missed you so much Naruto. I didn't mean to do that." she tries to explain. Naruto sighs and pulls her into a hug.

"I know, I missed you to."

"When you went to go travel to world, it broke my heart. I wanted you here, with me. I needed here with me. All I could do was think about you while you were gone. Think about how much you cared for me. How much you fixed me from the wreck that I was." she says, almost crying. Her head in his chest.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't know my leaving hurt you so much."

"Of course it did! I love you." she says the last part, barely a whisper but Naruto heard.

"I love you too mom." Naruto says while hugging her tighter. Kushina murmurs something under her breath.

"What did you say?" asks Naruto. Kushina raises her head to look him in the eyes. She pushes him away, breaking the hug.

"No you don't…" she says dejectedly.

"What are you talking about? You know I love you mom." he says, confused.

"No you don't! You love me as a mother, that's all! One day, when you get married to Rias, she'll replace me! You'll leave me, throw me away!" she yelled, now fully crying. She sat on the bed, wiping away her tears that seem to keep falling.

What she was meant finally dawned on Naruto. Realization hit him like a sack of bricks. Everything made sense now, especially what happened earlier. Naruto pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Right now, that didn't matter, his mother was crying.

"Mom,what do you want me to do?" he asks. Kushina's eyes widened at the question. She knew that Naruto would do anything to make her feel better. This was her chance. Naruto sat on the side of her.

"From now on,c-call me Kushina." she says, stuttering a little in embarrassment.

"I understand, Kushina." Naruto says without faltering. He would do anything to make his mother stop crying. Kushina's heart skipped a beat. It was finally happening,after waiting so long, she was getting what she wanted.

"Say you l-love me, while saying my name." she ordered.

"I love you, Kushina." he says. Her breath hitched and for a moment, she had to remember to breathe. When she finally got a hold over herself, she looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Kiss me!" she says with resolution. Naruto leaned in, and did just that. He kissed her with all he had and eventually asking for permission to enter her mouth. She accepted and they soon began a battle of dominance. After a little while, Naruto easily won and started to dominate her mouth. They both pulled back for air.

"Naruto…"

"Kushina…"

Little did they both know, their door was slightly cracked with a surprised Venelana looking through. From her view, she heard Kushina give another order.

"Make love to me."

She saw Naruto lay Kushina on her back, kissing her through the whole thing. With them both now laying on the bed, she couldn't get a good enough view. While trying to get a better picture of what's going on, she trips and falls into the room. Kushina and Naruto staring at her.

"K-Kaa-chan?! W-What are you doing here?!" Kushina questioned her mother, as Venelana stood up and dusted herself off.

"I was passing by and noticed your door was cracked opened, and decided to give a peek, and my, Kushina, I didn't know you would fall for your own son." Venelana told her daughter with a smile, while Kushina's cheeks turned to the same color of her hair.

"S-Shut up! I just wanted to repay Naruto-kun for the kindness hes givin me ever since Minato died!" Kushina huffed childishly and crossed her arms under her large breasts.

Venelana giggled at her daughters childish intecs before looking at her godson.

"In all honesty, I also want to repay my godson for his kindness." Venelana purred as she got on top of Naruto, who blushed under her gaze, making Kushina jelous at how her mother was looking at her son, before she pushed her off and pulled Naruto into a loving kiss, while shooting a glare at her mother.

Taking this as a challange, Venelana licked her lips and thought to herself.

'It's on, my sweet daughter.' Venelana thought to herself as she pulled Naruto away from Kushina, and brought him into a loving kiss, shocking him.

Kushina gave a cute pout before pulling her son away from her mother, and pulled him into another kiss, this time much more deeper.

As the two kept fighting over Naruto, the three didn't notice Rias was standing in the door way silently rubbing her wet pussy as she watched. Taking the chance, the red haired beauty entered the room with a pissed off expression.

"What do you two think your doing, Kaa-chan, Nee-chan?" Rias glared at her mother and older sister, and Naruto gulped at seeing his Finace's pissed off gaze.

"Why we're just showing him how much we love him, Rias-chan." Venelana smiled at her daughter, while Kushina gave her sister a smile.

"Yeah, we're just showing Naruto-kun how much we love him, Rias-chan." Kushina told her sister, as Rias glanced over towards her Fiance, who flinched.

"Naruto-kun? Why are you so jumpy?" Rias asked her future husband, who scratched his cheek.

"W-Well, I just thought you were going to kill me seeing me with my Kaa-chan and yours." Naruto told her, as Rias sighed before giving him a sweet smile.

"Now why would I do that? I don't mind sharing you with other women." Rias told him, as Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

"Does that mean...?" Naruto began but was cut off when Rias got on top of him and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Rias gave her Fiance a warm smile.

"But that doesn't mean you can just leave me out of it." Rias purred into his ear, making a shiver go down his spine as he felt her hot breath go into his ear.

"Rias-hime, I-" But Naruto was cut off once more as Rias gave him a loving kiss.

As the two were making out, Venelana and Kushina got onto their kness and Kushina unziped her sons pants and took out his rock hard big cock.

'Oh my~ he's so much bigger then what his fathers was~!' Kushina thought in her mind as she stared at her sons hard cock.

'Oh my~ he alot bigger then what my husbands was~!' Venelana thought to herself as she stared at her godsons hard cock.

Both mother and daughter started licking on both sides while Naruto and Rias were making out.

'Ugh! Their tounges fell so good!' Naruto thought to himself as he felt Kushina and Venelana lick his cock hungerly.

Breaking the koss between them, Rias took off her dress that she wore and took off her bra and panties, letting Naruto get a full view of her naked form. As Naruto was staring at her, he felt a nosebleed was about to shoot out. Rias giggled at her Fiances stare and brought his face to her large breasts, letting him get a lick or suck on them.

Taking no time at all, Naruto began sucking on his Fiances breasts, earning a moan from her.

"Oh yes~ Naruto-kun, your like a baby when your sucking on my breasts~!" Rias moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his head.

'Rias-hime smells so nice, I wonder if she used a certain shampoo for this day?' Naruto wondered to himself as he continued to suck on her breasts for her milk, earning another moan from the red head.

After a while, Kushina and Venelana took their dress's off and they were now fully naked just like Rias, and continued to lick Naruto's hard cock, while they put Naruto's hard member between their large breasts and licked it whenever it comes up to them, and they would sometimes kiss on another as they gave Naruto a blowjob.

'Ugh- I'm about to-!' Naruto thought inside of his head as he felt his cock cum.

Kushina and Venelana felt his cum hit them as it splattered onto their face and breasts. They licked some of it off of their fingers, and cleaned one another off by licking the hot cum off of one another.

"Mm~ Naruto-kun's hot cum is so tasty~." Kushina moaned as she licked the rest of it off of her fingers, with her mother agreeing with her and licking the cum off of her own fingers.

Pushing him onto the bed, Rias laid on top of him and rubbed her wet pussy against his still hard cock.

"I hope your not planing on resting yet, Naruto-kun~?" Rias purred into his ear, making him shiver before looking at her with a smirk.

"Of course not, Rias-hime. I'm never going to rest when it comes to you ladies." Naruto told her as the three beauties giggled cutely before giving him a warm smile, before Rias pulled him into a loving kiss.

After a few minutes, Naruto slowly pushed himself into his Fiance's pussy, and Rias let out a moan as he pushed himself into her. Naruto looked back at her with a smile.

"Let me know when you want me to go faster, okay?" Naruto asked her, as Rias smiled at him before nodding her head.

Naruto started things off by pumping himself inside of Rias slowly, that way he wasn't hurting her. As he continued to pump himself in and out of her, Rias put her hands in his hair and moaned loudly.

"Fuck~! Please fuck me harder, Naruto-koi~!" Rias demaned as she continued to moan.

Naruto grinned and increased his speed, making the red haired beauty in his arms cry out in pleasure.

"Ah~ Oh god yes~!" Rias moaned out in pleasure.

While Naruto continued to fuck Rias, Kushina got on the bed and pulled him into a kiss, while Venelana sticks her tounge inside of her daughters ass and licked the insides as she got fucked.

"R-Rias-hime, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled out as he broke the kiss between him and his mother, much to her disapointment.

"M-Me too, let's cum together, Naruto-koi~!" Rias moaned in his arms as she felt that she was about to cum as Venelana carlwed onto the bed and massaged Kushina's breasts, causinb her to moan in pleasure.

"I"M CUMMING!" They shouted together as they both came.

After their final squirts, Rias laid on top of her Fiance as they both were catching their breathes.

"...I suppose I'm tye luckiest guy on earth to be around three beautiful ladies that any guy would date." Naruto huffed out, as the three women in the room giggled in response.

"Indeed you are, Naruto-koi. Since your dating me and Venelana now, you wouldn't leave our sides, would you?" Kushina asked him, as Naruto shook his head.

"No. Never in my life. I would find away to kill anybody that took your beautuful smiles away." Naruto told them, as the the ladies smiled at him before kissing him on his cheeks and snuggled on the blond as darkness soon took over them...

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

After his peacefull night with Kushina, Rias and Venelana, Naruto was training with his peerage the following morning. Waiting for Riser to make his appearance.

"RAH!" Issei shouted as he went to attack Naruto. Oh yeah, did I mention that Naruto and Issei were having their duel while the others watched them? No? Then here they are going against one another to see eho would take the two beauties out on a date.

"Not bad...Issei, but..." Naruto began before he disappeared as Issei swings his fists at him, causing him to blink.

"Eh?"

"...Your a million years away before you can even land a finger on me." Naruto stated as he re appeared behind the teen and punched him in the stomach, causing him to fly into a near by tree and crash into it.

"Looks like I win." Naruto annouanced with a grin as he didn't have a scratch on him.

Rias and Akeno let out a sigh of relief. It's not like they hated Issei, they just grew up with Naruto when they were younger before he disappeared and hasn't responde to them since then.

'You've grown so much over the past years, Sochi...' Kushina thought to herself with a smile as she watched him help Issei up.

"Damn it, I thought I had you that time." Issei grumbled under his breath, while Naruto chuckles.

"You know something? You sound just like Rias or Akeno when they we were little. They would always be upset me whenever I found them when we play hide n seek." Naruto told him as Issei rose a brow.

"Really?" Issei asked in curiousity, as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yup. They were like little angles when they were upset with me." Naruto grinned as he saw Rias and Akeno's cheeks turn beat red.

"NARUTO-KOI/KUN!" The two ladies yelled in embrassment, while everyone else laughed or giggled at their cute reactions.

As tye group were talking with one another or training, Rias took as big breath and realesed it before walking up to her soon to be Fiance.

"Naru-koi...coulf we talk in private? I have something important to tell you." Rias said as she fidgeted, as Naruto turned towards her and nodded his head.

"Sure. Let's go in the house and talk in there." Naruto told her as the young couple headed into the house, getting away from everyone at the moment.

* * *

As they walked into the house Naruto and Rias sat down on the couch.

"So...what's up?" Naruto asked her as he noticed his girlfriend took a big gulp before answering.

"I'm...preganent." Rias annouanced, as Naruto stared at her with wide eyes.

"H-How? I mean, we've only gad sex last night." Naruto told her as Rias sighed.

"Yes, we did have sex last night. But you weren't wearing a condom, rembember?" Rias asked him as Naruto cursed silently to himself.

"Damn it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we're becoming parents. But the question is, are you?" Naruto asked her, as Rias looked at the ground.

"...To be honest...I'm scared. This is going to be my first time taking care of my own child and as a mother. I'm just...afraid." Rias thruthfully spoke as tears came down her cheeks. She paused when she saw Naruto put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, Rias-hime. You'll be the perfect mother to our child. We'll both get through this together." Naruto assured herm as Rias snuggled against his chest and laid there, as Naruto stroked her beautiful red hair.

Suddenly, a bright yellow circle that had the sign of the Phenex appared and Riser came out of it with his peerage behind him while glaring at Naruto.

"I told you you'd pay Naru-"

"Ravel-chan! You've grown quiet lovely since I've last seen you!" Naruto said to the young girl with blond hair and blue eyes, completly ignoring Riser.

"N-Naruto-sama." Ravel said with her cheeks burned red at seeing her cusion after so long.

Riser shook in anger as he was being completly ignored.

"You dare ignore me cusion?!" Riser questioned as Naruto blankly stared at him.

"You say something, chicken head?" Naruto asked, as Rias, Ravel and the rest of Riser's peerage giggiled the nick name while Riser shook in anger.

"You bastard!" Riser shouted as he went to attack Naruto.

"Now, now, I would love it if you didn't harm my beloved child while I'm around, Riser." A voice spoke, causing the said Phenex to freeze in his place.

Turning towards the voice, they see Kushina, Venelana, Naruto's peerage and Rias's peerage standing in the door way.

"Naruto-sama! Are you alright?!" Erza asked her King as she and the rest of his peerage came to his side.

"Hmph. What it this a family reunion?" Riser asked with a growl, as Naruto sighed.

"Riser, would you shut the fuck up? You know Rias hates you and your small dick. Why not just ad mid it?" Naruto questioned, as Tiser turned to glare at him.

"I dare you to say that again." Riser threatened, while Naruto scoffed.

"Are you threatening me, you little punk?" Naruto growled as the two smashed their heads together.

"Calm down, you two. If you both want Rias, why don't you settle it in a Rating game?" Venelana asked them, causing the two to look at her, and Rias looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes while secertly touching her stomach, praying for both her and their child.

"Fine. What do you say, Naruto?" Riser asked as Naruto grinned.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 1 End

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to get the first part out as an apology for the late upload. I've been busy with work and haven't been able to get the chapter up. I decided to push Kuroka's appearance in the next Arc. Next chapter will be part 2 with Naruto VS Riser, and deciding the fate of who will marry Rias. Will it be Naruto? Or Riser? Find out in the end of the first Arc on August Wensday, August 25th.**


End file.
